1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theft preventing device, and more particularly to a theft preventing device of a chain locking type which employs a cable member therein.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Theft preventing devices of a chain locking type are already known in which one end of a cable member having the other end fixed to a lock body is linked around an object, such as a bicycle or the like, and is lockably fastened to the lock body to prevent the object from being stolen. The lock body is additionally provided with an alarm or warning device which will alert as to possible breakage of the cable member when the device is in a locking position to perfect the theft preventing function of the device.
In such conventional theft preventing devices, a cable has an electric conductor extending therealong which completes an inhibiting circuit for inhibiting operation of an alarm or warning device, and is energized when the device is in its locking position. These theft preventing devices, however, are disadvantageous in that an additional bypass circuit can easily be provided to such an electric circuit, which will render the warning or alarm device inoperable.
The present invention resolves such problems of these conventional theft preventing devices.